


Make Him Cum!

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, True Alpha Scott McCall, game show, pornstar derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles not-so-silently freaks out. Does he really want to have a werewolf pornstar’s cum on his face in front of a live-studio audience only to have it aired on national television two days later? And what if he fails to bring Derek to completion? Does he want the world to know that Stiles Stilinski gives second-rate blowjobs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned fic based around the idea of Stiles being on a game show similar to the Japanese show "Orgasm Wars."

Nobody believes Stiles when he says it’s was Scott’s idea to go on Make Him Cum!. For some people, being a True Alpha means being super innocent. If those same people knew Scott in high school when he juggled Allison, Isaac and Kira – a four-way poly clusterfuck with Stiles gagging every time Scott switched partners – they wouldn’t be so quick to judge.

Thankfully, those days are just nightmare-inducing memories. Scott, the lucky bastard, found his mate early in life. Stiles, notsomuch.

It’s a nice, relaxing Thursday night and Stiles settles into the well-worn polyester couch with a bowl of buttery popcorn to watch what’s quickly becoming his favorite show, Make Him Cum! With its first season almost half way done, werewolf porn star Derek Hale has already bested two contestants, and if his cocky grin is any indication, tonight’s challenger will go home with only an aching jaw and everlasting shame.

Stiles is right. Derek looks bored as the busty blonde races against the clock. The wolf looks completely detached – he actually has a claw out and is picking at his teeth. Stiles feels a wave of sympathetic embarrassment for the girl. Despite her best efforts, its’ clear she has no idea what she’s doing.

The clock runs out and Derek huffs his victory. The blonde doesn’t crawl out of the privacy box, she just stays there on her knees. Stiles can hear her controlling her breaths and it reminders him of fighting off a panic attack.

The credits start to roll, and the host, Jackson Whittemore (yeah that asshole is a famous personality on TV while Stiles writes crappy astrology for a mommy magazine. To make matter worse, Stiles can’t believe he’s drowning in student loans for that shitty honor), announces that the show is looking for contests to challenge Derek. Whittemore ends the show by saying that if someone can make the werewolf cum from a blowjob in less than 45 minutes they’ll win $50,000 – otherwise Derek will pocket another 25 grand.

Stiles picks up the remote intending to watch another episode of Criminal Minds on the DVR he shares with Scott and Kira when his male roommate speaks up.

“I bet you could do it,” Scott says from the love seat in their tiny two-bedroom apartment in one of Los Angeles’ less glamorous districts.

Stiles cranes his neck from his position to give his alpha a look of pure disbelief.

“Bro,” Scott said, face completely serious. “You know you give the best head. Remember in high school when you wanted Danny to hack the school’s website to change Mr. Harris’ name to Adumb Heiress? You had to trade a week’s worth of blowjobs for that.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says remembering the prank. He still has a screenshot of the false name as his Facebook cover photo. “But Danny was just horny.”

“Dude,” Scott says, voice clearly tired of Stiles’ bullshit. “He was dating Ethan and Aiden then. He wanted your skills.”

“Yeah Stiles,” Kira says walking in from the kitchen-dining room area. She slides into Scott’s lap, resting her back against his muscular chest. “You know I love Scott, but I still remember that night I had your face in-between my legs.”

Her eyes flash kitsune gold before she says, “vividly.”

Stiles knows he’s blushing and he can’t stop himself from looking away especially when Scott grows appreciatively at the mention of the only time Stiles had sex with the fox.

It was senior year of high school. Scott had just broken up with Kira to date that scarf-wearing, douche-hole Isaac and she had come to Stiles heartbroken and angry. He remembers liberating a bottle of his dad’s whiskey and the two got drunk together. After that, things gets hazy but Stiles does remember Kira’s supernaturally strong hand shoving his face into her wet pussy and he remembers the taste of her release as his tongue dug deep into her folds.

The next morning Scott’s eyes went Alpha Red when, despite ample washing, he was able to smell the faint scent of Kira’s orgasm on Stiles’ face. Scott dumped Isaac that day and Scott and Kira have been together ever since.

Sometime in college when their tiny pack was getting high, Scott explained that his wolf wasn’t ready to choose a mate until Stiles gave his approval, something about how the pack beta needed to submit to the alpha’s mate. Stiles guesses performing oral sex counted as accepting Kira into the pack. He doesn’t really understand it – but at least it meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with asshole omega werewolf again. Last he heard, Allison and Isaac mended their heartbreak with the classic drunk fucking and eventually ended up sharing a flat in France.

At least that’s what Allison’s Instagram implies.

Stiles mumbles something into his chest and presses play to start the show. After the murderer is caught, everyone heads to bed.

Stiles wraps some extra blankets around his legs, snuggles with his favorite pillow and tries to go to sleep but he can’t stop thinking about what Scott and Kira said. In the middle of night when Stiles is sure the alpha and his mate are asleep in their room, he sets his video camera over his bed and records an audition tape for Make Him Cum!. Stiles makes sure he captures a great angle of him deep throating his favorite knotting dildo, the tangy plastic scent filling his nose as his eyes roll to the back of his head. It may be an audition tape, but Stiles loves the feeling of something pushing his tongue down and it doesn’t hurt that the dildo is the limited edition, extra large Alpha Red Jaw Breaker from Deaton Emissary Productions.

The dildo is rumored to be an actual casting of a real cock and knot – unlike most knotting dildos that are just modeled after real cocks with plastic molded into a knot-like shape – but Stiles has never found any proof of the claim online. He’s researched.

After he gets the knot behind his teeth, Stiles jacks his hard cock on camera for a bit. He doesn’t cum, but he wants whoever views this to know that Stiles is aroused. After a couple strokes, he pulls the dildo out and says he should be chosen to take on Derek because it’s not that the Derek has that great of stamina, it’s that the past contestants didn’t know how to suck dick. He submits the unedited copy and his contact information online before he can chicken out.

In the afternoon, his bleating cell phone wakes him up. The Make Him Cum! producers loved his enthusiasm and cocky attitude and Stiles is set to go on stage for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the taping Stiles not-so-silently freaks out. Does he really want to have a werewolf pornstar’s cum on his face in front of a live-studio audience only to have it aired on national television two days later? And what if he fails to bring Derek to completion? Does he want the world to know that Stiles Stilinski gives second-rate blowjobs? What if his dad **sees**?  


He’s pacing in his make-up room, thinking about running away when Lydia Martin (holy shit!) walks in before firmly closing the door behind her.  


“Don’t even think about leaving,” she says in lieu of a greeting. “Stiles we need you to beat Derek.”  


“What? Why?” Stiles says dumbly, stopping mid-step.  


Lydia holds Stiles’ eyes for a moment, her red lips thinning out like it pains her to talk to the loser she ignored in high school. She exhales once, softly, before looking away.  


“The show’s going bankrupt,” Lydia tells the wall. “We didn’t expect Derek to keep winning and viewership is dropping. The sponsors are threatening to leave – some already have. We need Derek to lose.”  


She makes eye contact again, “We need a winner.”  


For a second, Stiles can’t breathe. Not only is his high school crush (who he’s still a little bit in love with) talking to him, but she’s asking for his help.  


“Am,” he stutters. “Am I you’re only hope?”  


Lydia looks confused for a second before eyes squint into deadly slits.  


“Cut the nerd shit, Bilinski,” her voice dark and imposing. “Can you do this or not?”  


Stiles bristles at the old insult but somehow the added pressure helps relax him. Stiles knows he does his best when others think he’ll fail – that’s how he got through high school – but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to take advantage of the situation.  


“Oh I can do it,” he tells Lydia with a grin. “For a price.”  


Lydia stills before she glares at him like he should cower before her. “You’ll already get $50,000. What more do you want?”  


Stiles lets his grin turn into a smirk. “I want Jackson begging me to help.”  


Lydia laughs once, hard and cruel. Stiles knows he’s opened himself to some retaliation in his future. Lydia has always been smart and mean, but Stiles tells himself whatever torture she’s planning will be worth it to live out a high school fantasy he’s fully never gotten over.  


“Fine,” Lydia says after a second and leaves.  


Stiles watches her leave before facing the mirror on the dressing room’s wall. If he’s going to make Derek come in under an hour he’s going to need to make sure the wolf is hard before the clock starts. On previous episodes, the contestant only got to kneel in front of Derek and open his fly before the timer began.  


Stiles ruffles his hair, pushing it into a more “just fucked” look instead of the styled do the make-up girl had done earlier. He unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt and folds the collar down, accenting his throat more fully. He wishes briefly that any of his past werewolf hooks up were here to help. Maybe if Stiles smelled like another wolf it would make Derek jealous. Make him possessive and more willing to “claim” Stiles. Maybe he should jack off? Smelling like sex, that might get Derek to sport a semi early in the game.  


Stiles is debating if he should squeeze in a quick self-love session when the door opens again for Jackson with Lydia trailing behind him.  


“Alright Stilinski,” Jackson says harshly, “Let’s get this over with.” He clears his throat. “I need your help.”  


Jackson turns to leave but what the fuck was that.  


“Bull fucking shit,” Stiles says firmly. “On your knees, in front of me.”  


Jackson tenses up but turns around obediently. He stomps forward but doesn’t protest, just slides down so he’s kneeling in front of Stiles. He opens his mouth, but Stiles stops him with a hand.  


“Wait. Wait,” he says digging out his cell phone and opening the camera app. “I’m going to record this. Make it good, babycakes,” he says lightly slapping Jackson’s face.  


“Stilinski,” Jackson growls from his position.  


“Just do it, Jax,” Lydia says from the doorway where she’s pretending to check her perfectly manicured nails.

Stiles smirks as Jackson looks down and exhales once before looking back up, tears at the corners of his eye. Stiles may hate Jackson, but the fucker is a great actor. Stiles hits the record button and signals Jackson to start.

“Please help Stiles,” he says sounding sincere. “You’re my only hope.”

Stiles crackles madly and stops recording. He sends a copy to himself and to Scott in the time it takes Jackson to stand up and head towards Lydia.

“Be ready to go on in five, dweeb,” Jackson says and walks out.

Lydia gives Stiles a look and he’s surprised to find her smiling. It looks like she wants to say something but she just walks out. Three steps later, her impressive heels stop and she looks over her shoulder, strawberry blonde hair framing her face like something out of movie.

“Come along,” she says sweetly. “You’re cock in shining amour is waiting.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jackson’s smooth voice says to the live studio audience. “Tonight we see the Insatiable Derek Hale take on his fourth challenger. Derek has already survived three contenders, defeating the silent Vernon Boyd, the lovely Julia and last week he defeated the busty Erica. Tonight he’s going to face his hardest opponent yet. Give a warm welcome to Stiles Bilinski!”  


Stiles admits to himself that he has no fucking clue what he’s doing especially when he walks on stage and he feels himself blush. The lights are blinding, the audience is loud and Jackson mispronouncing his name has Stiles smiling and waving weakly before he’s behind the ‘privacy box’. There’s a portable mic tapped to the inside of the box to pick up any sounds Stiles makes after he gets Derek’s eight-inch dick in his mouth.  


It was one thing to see the 6 foot gift from god on the television screen, it’s entirely different when you’re face-to-crotch with someone who literally fucks for a living. This man and his mountains of muscles have been sucked off by professionals and here’s Stiles staring at the outline of a bugle in the man’s jeans. He’s nervous and when he looks up, Derek isn’t even looking down at him. Instead he’s talking to his coach about where the pair should go eat after the taping.  


Stiles feels a spark of anger that Derek has dismissed him so early in the game. Does this arrogant fucker really think so little of Stiles? Stiles hasn’t even begun to blow the dude! Before Stiles can do something drastic – like bite Derek’s nuts off – Jackson addresses the crowd again distracting Stiles.  


“For our first-time viewers, let’s go over the ground rules,” Jackson says in his announcer voice and Stiles exhales. He’s got to calm down or he’s going to fail.  


“Stiles will have 45 minutes to bring Derek to completion using only his mouth and hands. Derek must cum before the clock runs out or Stiles will go home with nothing but a sore jaw.” The audience laughs high and long and Stiles finds his stomach turning at the knowledge that some of them want him to lose.  


“Derek,” Jackson says and he’s close enough that Stiles can see his outline through the blue curtains on the box. “Is allowed one person to act as a coach; someone to help calm him down if things get too hard. Tonight that person is sister, Cora Hale!”  


There’s a short round of applause and Jackson is speaking again, “On the count of three, let’s see if Stiles can MAKE HIM CUM!”  


“ONE!,” The audience yells and Stiles places his hands on Derek’s black jeans.  


“TWO!”  


Stiles wraps his fingers around the zipper, ready to pull it down and begin.  


“THREE!”  


A loud buzzer zings and Stiles unzips Derek, letting the flaccid cock flop free.


	4. Chapter 4

The first twenty minutes are a fucking train wreck. Stiles isn’t producing enough saliva, he can’t get a good rhythm and Derek is doing nothing to help. He’s not reacting at all - no thrusting or moaning; it’s completing different from any blowjob Stiles has been a part of. The werewolf’s cock is just lying in Stiles’ mouth – a useless slab of flesh. Stiles can hear Derek talking with his sister about where to get dinner after the taping and Stiles knows he’s going to lose. He takes back every mean thought he had about the others and swears to unfollow the tumblr blogs about their defeat.  


Stiles exhales lightly and pulls back to just the tip. He swirls his tongue around it and adds more saliva to make deep throating easier. Derek isn’t fully hard yet, but he’s not exactly soft. Still it means nothing unless Derek comes, and soon. Stiles slides down making sure to push his nose in the modest amount of hair – he had a fuck buddy in college that loved feeling Stiles bury his face in hair and Stiles is getting desperate enough to pull out all the tricks.  


It does nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.  


Stiles realizes he’s going to lose and if there’s one thing Asshole Harris taught him, it was never lose with hurting the winner. Life is pain.  


Stiles does not stop to think if what he’s about to do is smart or how a 6-foot-tall werewolf with enough muscles to lift a house might react. No, Stiles is out for blood, so with a dick in his throat, Stiles bites down and drags his teeth along the cock as he pulls off.  


The effect is instantaneously. Derek draws in a quick breathe and he stops talking. Stiles looks up to find the man staring down, red eyes burning into Stiles’ soul. For a second, Stiles can feel his immediate death but then the monster cock Stiles has become quite used to surprises the twenty-three year old – it throbs.  


“You…You liked that?” Stiles asks.  


It’s meant for Derek but the mic picks it up and the whole audience quiets.  


Derek doesn’t respond, but Stiles knows dicks. He knows what it means when cocks throb like that.  


“You did. You liked that,” Stiles accuses Derek, the mic broadcasting the statement to the world.  


Derek remains quiet until Stiles, fed-up with the lack of reply, leans forward and takes the foreskin between his teeth. Stiles pulls back roughly, covering the pink head.  


Derek grunts and his hips jolt. His hands tighten on the privacy box.  


There’s a surreal silence from the studio before Jackson speaks.  


“It seems Stiles has found a way to peak Derek up,” the asshole says. “But can he get Derek to cum in less than 15 minutes?”  


Derek snaps his head up at that, pulls away from Stiles and turns to Cora. Stiles can see that the wolf is about to district himself by talking to his sister. Stiles just leans forward and bites the head of the porn star’s dick again. Derek’s hands tighten again and Stiles gives him kitten licks as a form of apology.  


With time running out, Stiles goes full hardcore and bites, nibbles, licks and sucks every inch of Derek. The cock hardens fast and Stiles can tell that Derek is close to cumming. The human pops off, letting the cock rest on his faces and gives a particular harsh snap to the underside of Derek’s balls.  


There’s no warning as Derek literally erupts all over Stiles’ face, cum flying into his hair, coating his eyes and dripping down his nose. Stiles doesn’t have enough sense left to close his mouth and the salty mix slides onto to his tongue.  


After what feels like hours, Stiles feels soft fingers wiping his face clean and hears the crowd roaring. Some people are clapping, other are shouting and cheer.  


Jackson must do something to quiet the audience because Stiles hears his voice easily enough.  


“Unbelieveable. Simply unbelievable. Stiles has done it. He’s made Derek cum.”  


There’s footsteps approaching the box and Stiles looks around to see the frame dented and scratched where Derek’s claws must have came out. Stiles feels his cock respond and the human wants to go back to the dressing room and orgasm – it’s only fair.  


“Here’s a towel, Derek,” Jackson says. “I’m sorry to announce buddy, but you’ve lost. Any parting words for our super-sucker.”  


Derek pushes Stiles back, shoves his junk into his jeans and walks off.  


But Stiles is ecstatic. He’s just won $50,000 and showed that arrogant asshole who’s boss. He stands quick and out of the corner of his eye, Stiles can see that there’s at least another three minutes on the clock. From flaccid to nut-busted in 12 minutes. Proof of Stiles’ skillz. Stiles hauls the mic close and shouts his happiness.  


“Fuck yah! Stiles Stilinski in the house!”  


He drops the mic. The crowd’s hoots and snickers act as background noise as Stiles heads back to his dressing room.  


“And that’s Make Him Cum,” Jackson says, looking into the camera. “Come back next week when we have a new star facing new challengers. Until then, see you suckers later.”


End file.
